You Are The Only One
by RyuSeena
Summary: Ini lah cerita mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari kepala sekolah Konoha High School, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke terkenal nakal dan tak bisa diatur, dan mendapat julukan Iblis Uchiha. Namun Sasuke ingin mengubah itu, dengan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, tapi ia harus bersaing dengan Gaara, orang yang dicintai Sakura. Bagaimana hasilnya?


**You Are The Only One (by Seena)**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)

.

Genre : Comedy, sad, Romance

Warning ! : OOC, gaje, Typo(s)

Pair : SasuSaku, GaarSaku, NaruHina, InoSai

.

Who will get Sakura's Love?

.

Inilah cerita mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan yang diminati banyak wanita. Namun karena Ciri Khas dari keluarga Uchiha, ia sangat angkuh dan tak mau menanggapi pernyataan cinta dari banyaknya gadis.

.

[Chapter 1 : My Girl]

.

Aku benci hidupku, ya, aku membenci segalanya yang ada di hidupku. Selain Saudaraku yang tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya yang bau itu, bahkan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahku!

Beberapa tahun lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memanggil ayahku dengan kata 'ayah' tapi dengan nama, tuan 'Fugaku'. Itu keputusanku, karena aku tak terima ayahku lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibanding aku, anaknya.

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi, aku tak ingin pergi dengan ayahku karena aku tau, ia juga pasti tak mau mengantarku.

Beberapa gadis sempat menegurku, tapi dengan santai ku abaikan semua teguran di pagi hari ini. Namun tidak untuk satu ini...

Aku mengintip sedikit ke dalam kelas, tak ada satu orang pun yang sudah datang. Aku mendengus kecil.

"Ngapain..?"

Ah! Suara itu.. Tepat di belakangku, ya itu dia, Haruto Sakura. Gadis yang ku impikan, tadinya aku berfikir untuk menembaknya kemarin namun Aku kalah cepat dengan Gaara brengsek itu.

Aku memutar badanku agar dapat menatap matanya yang indah. Itu dia... Emerald yang cantik, aku tak bisa menahannya kecantikan emerald sudah berpadu dengan Onyx-ku.

"Ti-tidak... Aku hanya mau masuk ke kelas.." Segera saja aku memasuki kelas tanpa basa basi lagi.

Aku sempat melirik ke belakang, Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Pria berambut merah yang kupikir itu adalah Gaara. Dan Memang Gaara nyatanya.

Aku meletakkan tasku dengan sembraut, aku sempat melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia seperti sedang bertengkar dengan Gaara..

PLAAKKK !

"Apa itu..?" Tanyaku yang masih terdiam di kursiku. Aku melirik keluar, Sakura terjatuh ia terbaring lesu.

Segera saja banyak orang berkumpul untuk melihat Sakura. Kasihan, pikirku. Aku putuskan untuk melihatnya juga, aku menembus krumunan siswa-siswi yang melihat Sakura.

"Sakura..!" Lihatlah wajah Sakura, terdapat bercak merah di pipi bagian kanannya. Berbeda dari tadi pagi, saat onyx ku bertatapan dengan emerald yang indah itu.

Salah satu kelopak mata Sakura terbuka sedikit, ia menatapku lalu sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Arigatou.. Sasuke-kun" matanya kembali tertutup.

"Hey! hey!" Seseorang menabrak gerumbulan siswa-siswi, dan menabrakku juga.

Saat kulihat ternyata, bukan lain adalah.. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah menyebalkan yang selalu ingin ku tinju muka-nya itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya ku dengan nada rendah seperti menantang.

"Bodoh kau Sasuke, cepat bawa Sakura!" Ujar Naruto.

Benar juga katanya, segera saja aku mengangkat tubuh Sakura, ku gendong dengan gaya Bridal Style.

Ia sempat meronta dan menendang-nendang, layaknya anak bayi. "Siapa kau..?!" Tanya Sakura dengan keadaan mata masih tertutup.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, "tenang.. Ini aku..." Ucapku ramah dan lembut. Langsung saja aku membawanya pergi menuju UKS sekolah, yang di antar juga oleh Naruto.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia sesekali menatapku dengan sayu, dan terkadang tatapan kami saling beradu. Ku perhatikan saat tatapan kami beradu, wajah Sakura seperti merah padam.

Aku mendengus kecil. "Lihatlah... baby face milik Sakura" bisikku.

"A-Apa.. Katamu!" Sakura mulai mencoba meninju ku.

"Ti-Tidak ada..." Kataku terbata-bata.

Sesampainya Di UKS, ku baringkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Disana kita menjumpai Guru Kurenai, buat apa dia di sana?

"Ooh, Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapanya, menurutku wajahnya lumayan juga, umurnya paling beda 5 tahun saja dengan ku!

"Pagi, Guru Kurenai..." Jawabku senang.

"Naruto, mari ikut ibu, ada yang harus dikerjakan.." Kata Kurenai.

Naruto mengangguk antusias, "baik" ia pun mengikuti Kurenai yang sufah berjalan menjauh.

Mataku kembali tertuju pada Sakura yang mulai meringis kesakitan. "Baiklah... Sekarang, dibagian mana yang Sakit?" Tanyaku layaknya Dokter (gadungan)

Sakura menunjuk dadanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Di sini"

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 sampai 2 menit untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura.

"Maksudmu... Kau tertusuk?" Tanyaku Polos.

Sakura menggeleng. "Dasar, rupanya kau bodoh juga ya..." Kata Sakura mengejek.

"Sakit hati?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tak ku sangka.. Gaara yang selama ini baik terhadapku, yang selalu kubanggakan, gampang sekali cemburu, dan langsung menamparku" katanya menceritakan.

Aku mendengus kecil, ku ambil sehelai sapu tangan dan sebuah air hangat. Ku celupkan sapu tangan itu ke air yang hangat, ku peras perlahan.

Ku taruh kain itu di pipi kanan Sakura yang merah akibat pukulan Gaara si brengsek itu.

"A..u.. Au..."

Aku membiarkan kain itu terdiam di pipi kanan gadis bermahkota Soft Pink itu. "Tahan, ok.." Kataku.

Sakura mengangguk.

Seseorang memasuki UKS tanpa mengetuk pintu, bukan satu orang melainkan 2 orang, 3 orang!

Mereka tampak kaget melihatku berada di samping Sakura.

"Forehead! Apa yang dilakukan si Devil Sasuke padamu!?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang ku tau namanya Ino Yamanaka.

"Diamlah Pig.." Kata Sakura datar.

Ino mendorongku kecil. "Hey, Devil..! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Tanya Ino sedikit marah terhadapku.

"Memangnya.. Kenapa kau menuduhku?" Tanyaku Datar, kulirik 2 orang di belakangnya, ada Hinata dan juga Temari. Mereka adalah teman - teman Sejati Sakura.

Ino meletakkan salah satu tanggannya di pinggang kanan. "Well, siapa yang ga tau kamu, Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya. "Devil Uchiha, itu sebutanmu karena perbuatan jahatmu kepada sebagian murid di sekolah ini." Kata Ino.

Kini aku bangkit berdiri dan mencoba menantang Ino, tapi kalian tau pria dilarang keras melawan Wanita. Terkadang itu tak adil.

"Kurasa sekarang julukan itu sudah berpindah tangan" kataku Enteng. "Dengar.. Aku sudah tak seharusnya mempunyai julukan itu... Dan..."

Belum sempat ku selesaikan omonganku, Sakura lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraanku. "Jangan berprasangka buruk terhadap Sasuke, pig" kata Sakura

"Memang sudah sepantasnya aku berprasangka buruk pada si Iblis Sasuke ini Forehead!" Kata Ino

"Uh.. I-Ino..." Hinata menatap Ino dengan sedikit takut.

Sakura mengabaikan Ino dan mencoba duduk.

"Aaaduh.."

Aku dengan reflek menangkap Sakura yang terjatuh. "Sakura!" Aku menahan punggung Sakura dengan kedua tanganku.

Ino menatap kejadianku dan Sakura tak percaya, sedangkan Hinata dan Temari langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau... Tak apa kan Sakura?" Tanyaku lembut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih lagi, Sasuke" katanya berusaha duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Ino mendatangiku. Sepertinya akan terjadi yang tidak-tidak nih, pikirku. Ia memukul tanganku keras. "Duh.. Apaan sih Ino..." Ringisku sambil mengusap-usap tanganku.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Sakura lagi, atau kau akan kena akibatnya. I'm watching you, Sasuke" kata Ino yang membuat ku sedikit ketakutan.

Aku memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana seragamku. "Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti aku akan selalu ada untuk Sakura" aku meninggalkan UKS

Dapat ku dengar suara teriakan Ino dari luar UKS, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian Ino keluar dari UKS dan berniat mengejarku. Aku melirik kebelakang, mungkin dia hanya bercanda, Pikirku.

Tapi tidak, ia mengeluarkan kunainya, tamatlah riwayatku... Pikirku. Aku pun berlari agar tidak kena kunainya, ia melemparkan beberapa kunai yang nyaris saja terkena badanku yang sempurna ini.

"JANGAN LARI KAU !"

Aku menengok ke belakang, di kedua tangannya terlihat dua buah kunai yang siap di lempar.

"KEMARI KAU ! IBLIS UCHIHA !"

"Ja-Jangaaannn Inooo!"

(To be continued...)

A/N :

Maaf atas cerita yang GAJEBO di atas.. Aku sudah berusaha membuat yang terbaik kawan... Dan karena aku baru membuat fanfic yang ber genre sperti ini, maaf ya kalau ada yang salah.

Mohon review nya :) arigatou Minna... !


End file.
